


Lazy Kisses

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Platonic Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love's Kiss, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith gets distracted by his boyfriend when Lance is impatient for some cuddles.Oneshot/drabble





	Lazy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378291) by _kiilea. 



Keith was minding his own business when he felt his boyfriend wrap his arms around him. It was sweet; he loved cuddles from Lance. Speaking of which, Lance grunted, pressing his cheek close to his chest, and Keith glanced down.

“Kiss me,” Lance mumbled. Keith smiled.

“What? I didn’t hear you…”

Lance grunted again, nuzzling him slightly.

That just made Keith smile even more. “Aren’t you a whiny baby…?”

“Keith! C’mon.”

Keith leaned in and kissed him gently.

“Mm, that’s better…” Lance mumbled, and kissed him back.

(“Oh my god they’re at it again,” Pidge muttered.

“Shh. Just let them be.” Said Shiro.)

It was sweet.


End file.
